


Eleven Kisses (and counting)

by soujun



Series: AU sandbox [8]
Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game), ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Out of Character, Sky AU, The Top is Under Influence but The Bottom is Fine and Enjoying it Because He Knows What Happened, Touch-Starved, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soujun/pseuds/soujun
Summary: Eleven kisses shared between Shun and Hajime.Mentions of Violence and Wounds, a somewhat dub-con | Sky: Children of the Light AU (with LOTS of HC)ShunHaji | KaiHaru**Could be read without knowing anything about Sky, but there are some elements that are purely made of for the sake of funsies.HAPPY LATE SHUNHAJI DAY (yes, Shun is top and Hajime is bottom here)
Relationships: Fuzuki Kai/Yayoi Haru, Mutsuki Hajime/Shimotsuki Shun
Series: AU sandbox [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984834
Kudos: 19





	Eleven Kisses (and counting)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sai and Aina for beta reading!

「Eleven Kisses (and counting)」

**Mentions of Violence and Wounds, a somewhat dub-con (see tag), OOC | Sky: Children of the Light AU (with LOTS of HC)**

**ShunHaji | KaiHaru**

****Could be read without knowing anything about Sky, but there are some elements that are purely made of for the sake of funsies.**

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

.

.

The Mantas were more affectionate in nature than The Krills. 

Perhaps it was because nothing much happened in the Prairie. Perhaps it was because of the lack of corruption so they didn’t have to worry about how corrupt they were. Perhaps it was because the parents were always perpetually in worry or fear that their children would be chosen as a part of the Migration, so they showered them with as much affection as they could give. 

Shun wasn’t so sure. Despite being born as a half Manta, Shun was born and raised in Wasteland, raised thoroughly by his Krill mother. So like the other children who were long-time residents of Wasteland, Shun was born with corruption inside him already. Perhaps not as much as Kai who was a full-blooded Krill, but they still were born with the same blackened hands and feet, with shaper canines and claws—and growing plants if they went too long without getting cleaned. It wasn’t a wonder why they were more hesitant to be touchy-feely to anyone other than The Krills. 

That being said, it was always painful to see when the new batch of Migration—a group of Mantas deemed strong enough to live in Wasteland, the war doctor if you will—looked so lost when the Krills accompanying them refused to stay near them. It was so clear how different they were raised. The Mantas being so affectionate, bright, and full of life while The Krills refuse to touch anyone more than necessary, dark, and reeked of Dark Dragon’s blood. Shun and Kai always tried to at least maintain some conversation with them to break the ice, but it was quite difficult now as they brought old-enough-to-hunt junior Krills with them. 

So Shun decided to fuck it and went ahead to kiss the cheek of this Migration pack’s leader. It wasn’t really a kiss per se, Shun barely pressed his lips to the smooth surface of his mask. But it at least made the leader and their groups relaxed. 

“We welcome you to the Golden Wasteland,” Shun said softly, kneeling then taking off his mask. His dark candle in his hand. “If I may know your name?” 

The Mantas’ leader accepted his candle, offering his own white candle as he helped Shun to stand. He took off his mask, showing pale skin and purple eyes. 

“My name is Hajime. May I know your name too?” 

“It’s Shun.” 

Shun smiled, carefully hiding his too sharp canine. “Pleased to meet you. I hope we can work well together.” 

.

* * *

.

When his parents told him Wasteland dwellers—or Krills, like they like to call themselves here—weren’t much for affectionate gestures, Hajime had thought they were exaggerating. 

He knew people living in Prairie were less hesitant in doing affectionate gestures. Even Hajime who was told was a very reserved person was still used to giving his friends a pat, a hug, or a kiss—of course not anywhere too intimate. They still had boundaries. He remembered flying while holding hands with Haru, playing fight with him, and giving head pats to the others. He remembered exchanging kisses on the cheeks with parents. He remembered kissing the back of Tsukishiro-san’s hand every time he met him. He remembered when being affectionate was that normal. 

But in Wasteland, there were no such things like that. 

Here, the mask was only discarded when they were inside their house—with the reason being the corruption in Wasteland was _that_ bad. Holding hands was strictly to recharge each other’s cape wedges—and still fall in favor of deep-calling (or honking, as to how they called it here). People merely nodded to acknowledge each other. A hug was only given to the person closest to each other and was done so carefully. And months after he lived here, Hajime still didn’t see people sharing kisses. At all. 

_ (The exception was for the children. But even so, they were always so careful to not touch Mantas—them, Prairie dwellers. It made Hajime sad sometimes.) _

He had brought the issues to Shun once. But the said Krill only looked at Hajime, then shook his head. He said that it wasn’t like they didn’t kiss at all. But they thought of it as something sacred, only given to their mate—a lover? Spouse? Hajime thought—and in a private place. So Hajime let the issues go. 

“Is it that important to you?” Shun asked as he brought him to burn the Dark Plants around the Broken Temple—the first place they had to go before boarding the boat to the Forgotten Ark. “I mean I know Mantas usually are that affectionate, but I didn’t know it bothered you that much.” 

Hajime wondered if he was really that bothered with the lack of gestures. But then something clicked with him. 

“No. I am more bothered by how everyone is holding back from doing it. I saw Issa-san looked like he was almost petting Futaba-san’s head, but he stopped before he could do it.” Hajime explained. “It was so sad to see how self-conscious he became just because he stayed here longer and deemed that he is corrupted, so he held back doing that because he’s afraid to corrupt Futaba-san too.” 

Shun hummed and looked at him curiously. “So you think Issa should just go for it?” 

“Yes,” Hajime answered without a doubt. “We are here because we are deemed the strongest to handle corruption, right? If we are strong enough to not get immediately corrupted by getting in the polluted water and burning the Dark Plants, I think getting a pat from Krills won’t do anything.” 

Shun gave him a hum at his answer as if he was thinking. They finished burning all the Dark Plants around there, then Shun brought him back to the Ark. But as they boarded the boat, Shun called to him. 

“So you think you—and from what you said earlier—and all Mantas that lived here long enough can handle some touches from us?” 

Hajime huffed. “Yes.” 

“I see.” 

Shun didn’t say anything, merely nodded. But then he approached Hajime, and much to his surprise kissed his forehead. 

Or it would be if it wasn’t because they were still wearing their masks. 

“Shun?” 

“I heard that Mantas usually do that to a friend,” Shun said. “It has been weeks. I consider you one.” 

Belatedly, Hajime would feel how curious it was that he felt his uneasiness melt away with that small gesture. But right now, Hajime was really happy. 

“Usually we’d do it maskless,” Hajime said. “I suppose I’ll have to give you a proper one once we’re back, then.” 

_ (A week later, Hajime caught Issa giving Futaba a head pat after hesitating for a second. The Manta was so happy he tackled Issa to the ground. Issa protested for a while, but he ended up hugging Futaba too, all while chiding his dominant Manta younger brother. Haru also said to him that Kai also did the same to Haru a few days ago with a big smile on his face.  _

_ Shun pretended he didn't know anything when Hajime mentioned that. But Hajime still left him with lots of his favorite dried fruit on his table the next time he went to the Prairie.)  _

.

* * *

.

“You are really, really stubborn.” 

Hajime didn’t answer, but Shun didn’t expect him to. Not when Hajime was unconscious on his back, arms limp, and Dark Plants started to grow on his back. 

“I told you to not be reckless. There is a reason we never let you go further than Broken Temple.” Shun ranted as he climbed through the steep steps in Eye of Eden, stopping every once in a while when the wind became so strong it flew rocks to their direction. “See, this is what happened.” 

It was hard enough to climb the Eyes of Eden alone. But with Hajime on his back, unconscious, Shun had to be more careful. The Dark Dragon here was way more vicious than the one in the Wasteland, so he couldn’t risk it. Shun approached the safe spot next to the unlit torch. He lit it quickly, relishing in the warmth of light recharging his cape wedges, then ducking behind the stones to hide when the Dark Dragon came. The blue spots marking its line of sight were awfully close to them, but they were lucky it didn’t see them. Shun then rushed to the top of the hill when it turned to the corner. He climbed as fast as he could, panting when he reached the entrance of the tunnel. Shun gulped, then moved Hajime so he carried him like a princess. The Dark Plants dug itself on his arm, but Shun ignored it and pushed forward.

Kuroda was at the end of the tunnel. He frowned when he saw Shun with Hajime, but said nothing and took Hajime to his hold. He nodded at Shun. 

“I’ll be taking it from here then.” 

“Yes, please make sure he is fine,” Shun mumbled. 

Kuroda nodded. “Anything you’d like to say? I’ll tell Shiroda.” 

Shun felt his throat tighten, but he shook his head. He gave Hajime’s own mask and pendant to Kuroda. 

“Please make sure he will be safe and well,” Shun mumbled. “I’ll tell anything I want to tell him by myself when he is back at Wasteland.” 

Kuroda frowned and raised one of his eyebrows. “You know we can’t tell how long he’ll take to be able to go there again, right?” 

Shun nodded, then gave Kuroda a heartbroken smile. 

“I’ll wait however long it is.” 

“Fine then.” Kuroda nodded. “Anything else?” 

“...may I?” 

Kuroda nodded and looked away. Shun took off his mask, taking a lock of Hajime’s growing hair, and kissed the tip of it. 

“Until we meet again, Hajime,” Shun mumbled with shuddering breaths. _“Please come back to me.”_

.

* * *

.

“Y’know, why you don’t ask Shun to teach you how to handle the Crabs? He is much better on dodging than me.” 

Kai asked amusedly when Hajime repeatedly inhaled and gave a deep-call to stop the Crabs from knocking them out. They were at the Broken Temple. Kai was sitting at the cracked ruin of some sort of bridge, idly thwacking away the Crabs that came too close to him. Haru was at his side, also giving a deep-call of his own to help Hajime recharge his cape wedges when it was running low. 

“Shun never handles the Crabs, he plays with them,” Hajime said scathingly as one Crab charged at him and he had to flap his cape, raising him up from the ground, then deep-called once to make the Crab flip to its back at the strong wave coming from it. 

“Yea because he is flightier than any of us,” Kai said. “Why learn honking ‘em away now?” 

“Because someone has to. Or else one of us will crack their head every time they get thrown by these Crabs.” 

Kai huffed. “Maa, Shun is very light, that’s why he’s our best lure.” 

Hajime kicked the Crab back to the polluted water harder than necessary. After months of living in Wasteland and deemed trained enough to tag along with Kai and Shun to the Graveyard—one area with lots of Dark Dragon’s bones, the biggest Dark Plants he ever saw, and more Dark Dragons circling around than he could remember, Hajime finally understood the meaning of the lighter color cape Shun often wore. Kai was urging them to burn the Dark Plants in the middle of the area. At first, Haru and Hajime were very hesitant. But then Shun cheerfully released Hajime’s hand and flew down from the top of the cliffs, intentionally doing a shrill deep-call. He and Haru were terrified when the Dark Dragons locked up at Shun, but then Shun flew higher, turning left and right at the last moment to escape. 

“C’mon. We should burn the plants now while Shun plays with the shrimps.” 

“It’s the Dark Dragon?!” Haru said, almost hysterical. “Kai, what the fuck?!” 

Kai blinked at him, confused. “Well, he’s the lure. It’s his job to pull their attention to himself.” 

**_Lure_** , he said. Hajime remembered the horror he felt when it dawned on him. No wonder Shun never bothered with a deep-call when dealing with Crabs. He was confident he could dodge in time because he was always dealing with something bigger and more dangerous. 

_ Everyone with that blinding cape was a lure for those Dark Dragons.  _

These Crabs must be a joke for him. After all, as painful as it was getting slammed by them, it never left more than bruises.

“Hey, I don’t mind if you want to train with the Crabs, but how about we go back now?” Kai asked. “It’s kinda late, there are also Crabs at the cave back in the Ark. And I’m hungry.” 

Hajime sighed at that, but he nodded. They returned to the Ark feeling dirty and disgusted. Shun was amused when he looked at them from the safety of his bed. His injured leg still propped up on the pillows. 

“The pond should be free right now.” He said. 

“Hajime should go first,” Haru said. “I’ll prepare some drinks.” 

Kai nodded and approached Shun. “How’s your leg?” 

Hajime left the house and took a quick bath. Haru and Kai took their turn when he came back. Shun watched him amusedly. 

“So how was it, honking the Crabs?” 

“It was awful. But better than just jumping around like you.” 

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings more, then,” Shun said, amused. 

Hajime huffed and pat Shun’s head. Shun tilted his head, clearly enjoying how Hajime played with his hair. He was half asleep when Hajime thought he should start making dinner. He was about to go, but someone tugged at his hand. 

“...Shun?” 

Shun was half asleep, but he held on Hajime’s hand quite tightly. Hajime ignored a flutter in his chest that he felt when he realized he could feel Shun’s colder skin right away with no thick gloves separating them. 

“Shun? If you’re sleepy, just sleep.” 

Shun made sleepy chuckles and brought Hajime’s hand to his mouth. Hajime shuddered when he felt Shun kissed his fingertips, the tip of his sharp teeth grazing his skin softly. 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” He mumbled. “Hehe, Hajime is worried..” 

Hajime felt his cheeks became warmer. But he did nothing when Shun fell asleep still holding his hand. 

“...Of course, I’ll be worried, stupid.” 

.

* * *

.

“Are you out of your mind?! How could you not see that?!” 

Normally, Shun would never raise his voice to Hajime. He would never. But just this time, he could care less. 

As they were finishing up on doing their daily work of burning those Dark Plants in the Graveyard, Kai had meant to show them around the area, at least to make them get used to the location of the safe spots to hide, but as they turned to the meditation spot, a Dark Dragon locked on them. In panic. Kai flew down, to the door leading to the Crab Fields. 

They immediately were thrown away by the strong wind. Shun, the lightest, always gets thrown the furthest. When this time he found himself thrown right to the usual path the Dark Dragon always made, he was prepared to immediately fly. 

What he didn’t expect was Hajime coming to him, unaware of the Dark Dragon. 

Shun had hoped Hajime was safe, but of course, the Dark Dragon locked on them at that time. So Shun pulled Hajime to a princess carry and flew as fast as he could to inside the shipwreck, where he knew they would be safe. The Dark Dragon roared and lunged at them. Shun flapped his cape harder, barely making it inside the shipwreck. They skidded and slammed into the wall, but were safe at the very least. 

“Hurts..” 

Hajime made pained whimpers, still trying to process what happened. Shun was quite happy he was safe, but his worry overtook him.  He shouted at him, making Hajime jerk at the sudden noise. Hajime blinked and looked at him, looking guilty but then frowning. 

“It is my first time here, how would I know?! I saw you only a few meters from me, of course, I would come to you!” 

“Then you better pay more attention to your surroundings first!” Shun shot back. 

“I was worried—!” 

Hajime winced when he sat up straighter. Shun frowned and reached to Hajime’s hand. He tried to pull his hand away, but Shun held it firmer.  When Shun took off his gloves, Hajime’s wrist looked swollen. Shun sighed at that. Now that the adrenalin was finally had gone, he felt tired and more worried. 

“There is one Dark Dragon before the Graveyard, four at Graveyard, one here, and three at the Battlefield,” Shun said, softer. “Remember that. We’ll take the safer route next time. I don’t think I can handle something like that again.” 

“Un.” Hajime nodded. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” 

Kai’s deep-call rang from the outside. Shun replied with his own, then waited for Kai to come. He wrapped Hajime’s hand in bandages in the meantime. 

In a moment of weakness, Shun took Hajime’s hand and kissed his palm. It was a far cry from the first time he came to Wasteland. Hajime’s hand was soft once, but now it was all rough and calloused. 

“I am sorry too for raising my voice. I was just worried.” 

“..it’s fine. My fault too,” Hajime mumbled. “..I’ll be more careful next time.” 

If Hajime then clung closer to him, Shun said nothing. 

.

* * *

.

Sometimes, Hajime wondered how many things he still didn’t know about The Krills. 

After years of living with them, it was safe to say he and the other Mantas already picked up a lot of things from them. The thick clothes no longer felt heavy but comforting. They got more used to handling a spear and now quite capable of helping Kai and Shun handle the Dark Dragons. Nowadays, they even picked up The Krills more colorful vocabulary—for lack of better words. Even the lack of affectionate gestures didn’t bother them as much, though Hajime kind of wished Shun could be as affectionate as Haru. After all, they had been partners for years. It felt weird to be unable to be as affectionate to your partner—literally someone who you could trust your life with. 

But that was where Hajime was wrong. Apparently, The Krills did have more affectionate gestures. It's just nothing they would expect. 

“Why is Ouka-san going back and forth to the Prairie and Forest lately?” 

Haru asked when they gathered with all the other Mantas. It was something that the older ones insisted to have every week. They said it was just to catch up with news, but the longer they live there, Hajime felt it was more for gossiping, really. 

The older Mantas giggled at that. Takaaki’s eyes twinkled in amusement. 

“Ah you’re quite new here, right? You know that tent there?” 

Takaaki pointed to a lone group of tents near the cave. Hajime and his Migration pack nodded, having already seen them but had never really gone there. 

“Yes?” 

“There are a lot of weaving tools there. Since these Krills are just a bunch of awkward fools who can’t show affectionate gestures, it was a tradition here to show how much they care about each other by giving something.” Takaaki said, amused. “One of them is by giving a handmade cape for the Krills to say you like,  _ like, _ them. Of course, you can buy the material, but if you hand-weave the fabric, apparently it means how deep your affection is. Plus you can make a custom pattern, imbued it with stronger material, and other things.” 

The older Mantas giggled when they perked up. Hajime and Haru were a bit sheepish, but they never heard anything about it so it sounded sweet. 

“So if the Krills partner accepted it, it means they also like them back?” Naosuke asked. 

“Essentially, yes.” Takaaki smiled mischievously. “Of course you don’t have to like them in that way. You can also present the cape as a sign of respect or just because you care enough about them. But in here, well… I told you they are a bunch of awkward fools.” 

Said information sat in the back of Hajime’s mind for the longest time. And as time passed, he could see how some Krills sported non-standard issues cape. Upon closer looks, he could see these Krills were closer with their partner. Sometimes he even saw them holding hands secretly. 

So when his heart beat faster every time Shun gave him small affectionate gestures—and after that one night when Shun brought him to the top of the Forgotten Ark for a quiet talk and gazing at the moon, all the while willingly leaving his mask behind at his house—Hajime knew what he should he do. He came to Takaaki, asking him to teach him how to use the weaving loom, then he spent more time going back and forth to Prairie and Forest to collect the items he needed, then he began weaving the cape.  It took him an entire season to finish the cape, a thick and fluffy dark grey one with snow crystals as the cape wedge marks instead of the standard diamond one with tassels on the bottom, shaped like a stylized snow pea flower. The inside was a bright white, intended for the time should Shun need to be the lure. Hajime wrapped it carefully and gave it to him at the Forgotten Ark, where he asked him to meet Hajime. 

Shun was overjoyed when he saw the cape. He gushed over it, happily taking off his old one and wore the new one Hajime gave. The smile Shun gave to Hajime was so wide and filled Hajime with a sense of satisfaction and contentment.

But then Shun gave him a mask. 

It was made by Dark Dragon’s bones, the strongest material they could use for a mask. The mask was carved painfully so it would fit perfectly with Hajime’s face, decorated with more light carving and intricate drawing of a butterfly. Shun had a sheepish smile when he gave Hajime. 

“I was worried the cape wasn’t for me at first. But I thought no matter what, Hajime is my only partner. Even if you don’t like me back, I’d still like you.” His smile was small, but it was the happiest Hajime ever seen, Shun kneeled, offering the mask for him. “Thankfully our feelings are the same.” 

“..You idiot.” 

Hajime said weakly but happily accepted the mask. Shun kissed the back of his hand, then stood up to put the mask on Hajime’s face. They spent the night talking together, holding each other’s hands before going back to their house. Haru teased him a lot for that, but Hajime could care less. He was happy, that was what’s important. 

_(Much later, Hajime asked how Shun knew he was making the cape. Shun sheepishly told him that Krills actually could hear the sound of weaving loom from their place. Hajime never felt so mortified.)_

_ (But then Haru also started going back and forth to the Prairie and came back with lots of yarn. Hajime and Shun shared amused smiles every time Kai twitched at the sound of the weaving loom while he grumbled as he carved a mask. It took two seasons before Kai was seen sporting his new dark cape and Haru had a new Dark Dragon bone mask with little birds carving)  _

.

* * *

.

Night in Forgotten Ark was unbearably cold. The Krills were never too bothered with the cold because they were used to it. But no matter how long since the Mantas lived with them, they still couldn’t handle the cold well. Haru was one case, but even Hajime was shivering through the nights lately. 

Before, Hajime and Haru would sleep together, cuddling close like the children, and wrapped in blankets. But now they slept separately, Haru with Kai and Hajime with Shun. 

Shun and Kai, being aware that they didn’t do well on cuddling, of course, suggested to them. 

“You can sleep together still, you know?” Kai told them. 

“It doesn’t feel right,” Haru replied. 

“And you think we don’t notice you bare your teeth to anyone who dared to look at us?” Hajime added. 

“...fair.” 

So they ended up sleeping together. Haru and Hajime in the middle while Kai and Shun at the side of their bedding. Shun was woken up in the middle of the night, almost snorting in amusement to see Kai laid down on his back, snoring without a care, with Haru on his side, curling up against him, and bundled in a blanket. Hajime was also on his side, facing Haru, shivering as his blanket was stolen by Haru. 

Shun did what a good mate would do. He covered Hajime in his blanket then laid down again to sleep. Hajime curled up more comfortably with the blanket on him, mumbling softly. He took a good look at Hajime. 

The concept of aging became irrelevant when you went through the Eye of Eden’s door repeatedly. Almost every Krills Shun knew were kind of stuck in their age, growing progressively slower with only the length of hair showing how long since time passed. Hajime and Haru too were influenced, considering they already spent at least six years in Wasteland. The only change perhaps was just Hajime’s hair. He began growing it when Shun told him about their skewed perspective about time compared with people in Prairie. He said it was just to know how long since he was staying with them.

There was a certain charm in Hajime who slept peacefully with his long hair spread around him. He looked prettier than usual and more fragile—which was a joke considering Hajime had some solo Dark Dragon kills under his belt. It made Shun want to touch him. 

...well, Hajime was wrapped in a blanket already so… 

Shun was careful when he hugged Hajime. It was kind of surreal for him, to be able to hold him like this and so close. He never knew a hug was so comforting. Perhaps this was why the mantas liked it?  Hajime was sleeping deeply. His body relaxed and pliant in Shun’s arms. Shun tried petting his head, smiling slightly when Hajime made soft humming in his sleep. He left a kiss on his shoulder, before making himself more comfortable. 

“Good night, Hajime. Sleep well.” 

_ (Hajime woke up feeling warm and comfortable. When he realized Kai and Haru were cuddling and Shun was also fast asleep while hugging him, he decided to keep quiet and went back to sleep once more. Arata and the others could wait for their daily Dark Plants burning routine.)  _

.

* * *

.

**(TW WARNING FOR THIS PART)**

“Ah—!” 

Hajime moaned when sharp teeth pricked his skin. Shun made soft inquiring growls, stopping to lick at another bite mark he left on his throat. Hajime pulled his neck closer, petting his hair gently. 

“It’s fine,” Hajime said softly. “Your teeth are a bit too sharp.” 

A sad keen. Hajime cupped Shun’s cheeks and stroked under his eyes. The small Dark Plant growing there was slowly receding, burned gently by him. But one of Shun’s eyes was still fully black and yellow instead of its usual green on white. Hajime smiled softly at him. 

“I am fine, Shun. Calm down.” 

Takaaki and Issa had warned him. Every Krill was already corrupted enough despite their job actually is to stop the spread of those corruptions. Once in a while, they would need to clean themselves up to stop the corruption from taking over themselves. But they, The Mantas also needed to be wary for it could happen too after Dark Dragon hunting. It would make The Krills act more feral, behaving more with instinct. 

But Shun always had exceptionally good control for himself. Shun always took a leave when he knew the corruption was too much for him. He was never that influenced even after multiple sessions of Dark Dragon huntings in a day. So Hajime was a bit unprepared when Shun lunged at him at the fortress ruins in the Battlefields. They were still a few hundred meters away from the area where Dark Dragons usually appeared, so thankfully it should be safe for them. Shun pinned him to the broken walls, tugging his cape and top until he could see skin and bit on his throat. 

“Shun—?!” 

Shun was reacting and responded when Hajime whimpered. He became more gentle, but he kept making soft growls and keening noises. Then Hajime saw his sclera turned black and his eyes became yellow, and he finally understood.  When they came to the Battlefield, they were rushing as they were spotted by a Dark Dragon. Shun had flown like a mad man, flapping his cape hurriedly and spending half of his cape wedges as result. Perhaps the adrenalin of being chased and running low on light made the corruption influence him. 

“Shun. Can you hear me? Please nod if you can.” 

It took him a few tries, but Shun nodded when Hajime managed to stop him from biting on his throats and shoulders. Hajime patted Shun’s body, finding Dark Plants already growing on his skin, so he took it into his own hands. Hajime burned the Dark Plants slowly, as much as he could with Shun clinging to him. It brought them to here, with him sitting down against a broken wall and Shun pinning him there. 

“..Shun?” 

Hajime shuddered when Shun stopped biting. He nudged Hajime’s collar, slowly making his way down. Hajime couldn’t help another moan when Shun began licking and kissing downwards and made soft pleased purrs. He should be stopping Shun. But it was so good. His entire body felt so sensitive and each touch from Shun made his body burn. Shun made inquiring noises, giving Hajime an earnest look as if asking for something. His mismatched eyes burned with desires. 

He was asking for permission. 

Hajime knew he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t let Shun. He wasn’t himself fully. But he couldn’t refuse, because he wanted more. 

Hajime wanted Shun to touch him more. To rain him with kisses and bites and marks. He wanted Shun to make him his. 

“Fine.” Hajime licked his suddenly dry lips. “But try to be gentle.” 

Shun replied with a satisfied growl and a smile full of sharp teeth. 

.

* * *

.

**(TW WARNING FOR THIS PART)**

He’d done it now. 

When Shun came to his senses, It was late. The sky was even darker than he last remembered and they were somehow in the ruins of the Battlefields. His cape was thrown aside, his clothes were messy and next to him was Hajime, sleeping with his cape as a makeshift blanket as his own was used to cover the rough surface of the ruins. 

Shun took one look at Hajime’s bare body and the marks on him to understand that he’d done it. 

How could he? He promised himself to take care of Hajime, to cherish him. But apparently, he lost control and attacked Hajime. He was the worst mate, ever. 

“Nn…” 

Hajime stirred and blinked blearily. But when he saw Shun, Hajime smiled. He reached to Shun, holding his hand. 

“Your eyes are back.” 

“Un.” 

Shun nodded stiffly. He collected Hajime’s clothes and helped him clean himself, then gave him his cape. 

“Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” Shun asked. 

“A bit sore, but it’s fine. I’m glad you’re back to your senses. 

“...Why are you so calm? I just did unspeakable things to you?!” 

Hajime gave him a confused stare and snorted, much to Shun’s own horror. 

“You didn’t if I wanted it too. You’re surprisingly compliant with my request even in a feral state.” 

“But— But I…” 

“I would hit you if you tried to hurt me. You know I can do that.” Hajime said. “And as your partner, it is also my responsibility to try to make you come back to your sense.” 

Shun looked at Hajime helplessly. “But what if it happens again…? What if I hurt you? How can you be this calm?” 

“You didn’t hurt me, you even looked concerned every time I made a sound. And I already told you what I will do if you lose control again.”

Hajime then smiled at him and cupped his cheeks. “And I am calm because I am happy.” 

Shun didn’t understand what Hajime meant by that. He refused to elaborate further, even when they returned to the Ark. Kai scolded them for that and for making them worried. He told Shun to clean himself up while Haru helped to dress up the deeper bite marks on Hajime’s neck. Hajime refused to let Haru touch the big on his nape though, so he spent some time with that big mark healing naturally. 

Shun decided to never, ever, forgo the cleanup day when he felt he had enough corruption. 

_ (They were in the middle of it when Shun slowly came back to his senses. Not much, but enough that he started to talk. At first, he just called Hajime’s name. But as he peppered kisses and bites on his neck, Shun started mumbling other things.  _

_ “Beautiful.”  _

_ “Precious.”  _

_ “Treasure.”  _

**_“Mine.”_ **

_ Takaaki said when Krills fell into this state, they were moving on instinct. Hajime knew he meant it in dangerous ways. But if this was how Shun acted in instinct?  _

_ Honestly? Hajime wouldn’t mind if Shun got to be like this more often.)  _

.

* * *

.

Shun was being too much. 

Since that night, he was way more cautious when dealing with Hajime. Hajime understood and respected that. He knew. He could see why Shun was being extra cautious, out of worry from hurting him should that happen again. 

_‘Again’_ was the keyword here. But with how Shun disappeared to clean up every week, Hajime was sure it wouldn’t happen in the near time. And much to his ire, Shun even stopped holding his hand. It was like the first time he knew Shun all over again.  It had been months. Hajime usually wouldn’t say this, but he yearned for Shun’s touches. He didn’t mean something too intimate. He would be content with just holding hands or a hug. Every inch of his body starved for any kind of touch by Shun. 

So he decided to take it into his own hands.

Kai and Haru were out for their patrolling shift. Shun just came back from his clean-up day when he came, finding only Hajime was in their house. He made awkward reasons to stay in his room, but Hajime wasn’t having any of it. He came to Shun and hugged him close. 

“Hajime?!” 

“Until when are you planning to avoid me, idiot,” Hajime mumbled, burying his face to Shun’s shoulders. “Don’t say you’re afraid to lose control again since you clean yourself up every week. It isn’t a valid reason.” 

Shun closed his half-open mouth. He hesitantly hugged Hajime back. 

“....I’m afraid I’ll hurt you again..” 

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Hajime said stubbornly. “I told you I’ll hit you if you dare do that. Can’t you believe in your own partner? In your lover?” 

Shun gulped. But he nodded slowly. “...Sorry. I am afraid. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Honestly, you won’t.” Hajime sighed. “Look, that time you did that? You just kept saying my name and me being your treasure.” 

Shun’s face was red when Hajime said that. 

“I did?” 

“You did.” Hajime nodded, then touched their forehead. “And I am happy when you said that. I like it when you say that I am your treasure.” 

“...You are.” 

“Un. I’ll be happier if you say that again to me when you are not influenced by anything.” Hajime gave Shun a slight smirk. “Of course feel free to make me yours again.” 

Shun blushed harder. But much to Hajime’s surprise, he kissed his earlobe, sending a shiver down Hajime’s spine. 

“Don’t tempt me, Hajime.” 

.

* * *

.

He still fell into Hajime’s temptation in the end. 

Alcohol might have played a little role in that. The Dark Dragon’s hibernation came again and the usual celebration following it was held in the Daylight Prairie this time—Hajime’s home place, actually. In the following two months, The Krills were given their holiday. They were free to rest and visit other places, without the burden of hunting down Dark Dragon in the back of their mind. Hajime and Haru invited Kai and him to their home at Prairie, bringing them to the area called the Sanctuary, a haven where Sky Mantas lived freely with floating islands with small little houses around the main island. The sand was white and the beach was beautiful. Kai and Shun loved it so much. 

But unlike their houses in Wasteland, the house in Sanctuary was small. Each house was made only to hold two people max, so Kai stayed with Haru and Shun stayed with Hajime. After a fun day spent on the beach, they retreated to each house, ready to rest. 

Then Hajime pulled him for a kiss. 

Shun could taste the alcohol in his mouth. He was warm against Shun, pressing close and clinging to him. A soft red hue painted his face. 

“Shun,” he said softly. “I love you.” 

Shun wasn’t sure when he actually fell for Hajime. But he was so sure this was when he fell in love for the second time to him. Shun didn’t protest when Hajime pushed him to the bed, but he made some protest just for the sake of it.

He was rewarded with another kiss from Hajime and a _‘shut up and make me yours’_. 

They didn’t exactly rest in the end. Hajime was being greedy and asked for more, and who was Shun to refuse his mate? Plus he enjoyed seeing Hajime so lost in pleasure and basked in satisfaction just from being touched. They only stopped when Hajime was too weak to move, so Shun wrapped him in a blanket before hugging him again. 

“I didn’t know you are this touch starved,” Shun said. 

“...your fault,” Hajime mumbled. “And you said it yourselves, we Mantas are way more affectionate than you.” 

“I guess it is true,” Shun mumbled. “Go rest.” 

“Nn.” Hajime nodded. But right before he slept, he mumbled to Shun. 

“...when we return to Wasteland, don’t stop spoiling me,” he said, words laced in drowsiness. “I like it.” 

Shun could only chuckle and pet him. 

“As you wish then.” 

Hajime hummed in satisfaction when Shun leaned down to kiss his lips. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY LATE SHUNHAJI DAY (from my timezone anyway) 
> 
> \- Sky is a fun game but seriously we need more lore TGC  
> \- I want to write more about touch-starved Hajime and Haru  
> \- CRY


End file.
